geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Achondrite
"Achondrite by Stormfly, Stevokoriko, Lucasyecla99, Kugelblitz, Bread, and Lunar. Verified by Stormfly." -Stormfly Achondrite is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration hosted, verified, and published by Stormfly. According to a lot of people, this is considered to be one of the easiest Extreme Demon-rated levels in the game. Gameplay * 0-22% (Stormfly): The level starts with a cube section and a wave segment set at a quiet pace with the same music, while each is different from the other, which is why they should be described separately. The first one will immediately meet the player with the aforementioned firm movement of modified spheres, which can be somewhat confusing. Of course, everything here is teeming with timings, including just jumping over the spikes. The background is full of stars. The second, in fact, does not have particularly narrow passages, but it is filled with changes of gravity and size with little time to adapt to a new state. The blocks that are dangerous for this form of character in any position are rounded here, and if we talk about design, they already have multi-colored, like rainbow details, the outline dragon design drawing of the author is also beautiful. * 22-43% (Stevokoriko): This part already contains a more active change of stages, but the main (and actually the most difficult) are UFOs and the wave, once, and not for long, you control the ball, the ship, and the cube. Timings are found everywhere, with the exception of the waves and the ship, complex size changes, narrowness and quite steep and abrupt maneuvers. The UFO combines all this. The decor is not the best part - the background with flickering pale yellow planets looks good, but the block design is just as empty - it consists simply of a glow. * 43-69% (Lucasyecla99): Perhaps the best part of collaborations in all respects - to build it, Lucasyecla99, featuring a special offset base, neon and Core - style, perfectly adapted and the level to the other elements in the artistic design, changing its traditional design - everywhere here twinkle purple stars and nebula and block design contains decorations similar to those of Stormfly's part - elastic plates that resemble cloth and look elegant, like the blue ray that penetrates it all. The gameplay is also different from the other stages - here already at an increased speed there is also a frequent change of forms, such as a cube, a ball, a spider, a robot and a ship; the first and the last are more often alternated, less often the second. The surrounding details of the decor seem to put pressure on the player, which causes an increase in the feeling of one narrow passage throughout the entire section. The cube and ship are dominated by a reduced state, timings and active changes of gravity with an unusual position of spikes; almost the same can be said about the other segments. Platforms and spheres often move. * 69-84% (KugelBlitZ): Because of the music, this is the most intense moment in Achondrite and its culmination - however, without any particular reason for this - the gameplay is actually the same - many spheres and portals on timings on the cube and the ball, on the ship - the change of gravity, but not the size, will only meet on the wave, by the way, you can touch the blocks on it. The uniqueness lies only in the asymmetrical bifurcation of the ball and the ship, which already includes all the mentioned features of the gameplay. The part looks quite empty - the background has the same monotonous art of the planets, the block design again consists of an almost continuous glow, although sometimes in different shades (as in the fourth photo in the infobox (all colors are kept in blue and blue). * 84-97% (Bread): The final parts are a somewhat tangled double wave, and then the alternation of the cube with the ship, almost unchanged from the previous ones, except perhaps even more complex timings and on one of the cubes the "returned" smooth movement of the spheres, even more independent the whole screen, which is again disorienting. Background - a planet with yellow and blue rays on the sides. Block design again consists of a dim glow, but already divided into subtle details. Finally, under the music that has become more exciting, you are passing the last cube, and ... the screen is getting dark. It seems as if there will be something else, but no - Achondrite is passed, and all the player has to do at this point is to admire the final artwork from Lunar79. Trivia * The password for the level is 180325. * The level contains 115,822 objects. * Even though LDM and ULDM options are available for this level, players still complain of lag. ** In connection with this, a whole separate version of the demon was laid out, which actually has no deco and no coins. (ID: 44422397) * Interestingly, Stormfly initially wanted to publish his finished part, which had all the same backgrounds and effects, but the block design of which was just black and, in fact, empty at the stage of the wave. Because of some tips on this, the author of the part has added quite a few more details at this point. * Judging by the first previews, the collaboration was built from the beginning of August 2017 or earlier, which suggests that it was created for almost eight months or even more. * The level was rated Insane Demon eight months after its release and was re-rated Extreme Demon. * In astronomy, an achondrite is a stony meteorite that does not contain chondrules. It consists of material similar to terrestrial basalts or plutonic rocks and has been differentiated and reprocessed to a lesser or greater degree due to melting and recrystallization on or within meteorite parent bodies. As a result, achondrites have distinct textures and mineralogies indicative of igneous processes.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Achondrite Walkthrough .]] References Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Long levels Category:Demon levels